


【真遥】天堂失火/第二题

by DoughnutKitty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutKitty/pseuds/DoughnutKitty
Summary: 天堂失火，他从此坠落人间，和不凡相爱。
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, 真遥 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【真遥】天堂失火/第二题

**Author's Note:**

> *私设：真·大天使×非凡哈鲁酱  
> *预警：会有一点点R/神明的发情期  
> *一点点酸的糖/he  
> *3.9k+/短打一发完

橘真琴栖身在冰凉的山泉中，此时正值盛夏，早晨的阳光不耀眼，均匀地在水面上泛起一层光泽，透亮得让人心旷神怡。  
他却浑身燥热得很，头上也冒出细密的汗珠来。  
他知道，发情期到了。

橘真琴把整个脑袋都淹没在水面之下，却没有任何缓解的迹象。他只是热。燥热。炽热。灼热。热浪一股股地逼近他的毛孔，逼近他的每一寸肌肤。  
他睁不开眼，所有的求救都要变成最娇媚的样子。  
他笨拙地去摸自己的那处，可是不得章法，反而火上浇油，他难耐地抽动起身子，像是一尾鱼，漂亮的尾巴在水中晃来晃去，不知道在勾谁的魂。  
所有山水的颜色都是葱翠的绿，在橘真琴的眼里晕染开一片缱绻。他的眸子也是绿的，水汪汪的好叫人怜爱，承不住的是情欲的泛滥。

橘真琴看到了远处的男孩。  
男孩大概是十七八岁的样子，蓝黑的发，水亮的眼睛，折射出水波的光线。有浪漫在他的瞳孔里穿梭，橘真琴如是想。  
也可能是他情迷意乱，把偶遇都当成了命中注定。

男孩胸前挂着名牌，工工整整写着“七濑遥”三个字。  
男孩挽一挽长裤的裤脚，脱了鞋袜就光脚趟进水中。他的皮肤是细腻的白，连脚趾都纤细好看。他闭着眼像是在感受着什么，可能是风的舒爽也可能是水的清凉。  
名叫七濑遥的男孩伸了个懒腰，白色的制服衬衫被风吹起来就像是一面船帆，晃动着青春的活力。

七濑遥喜欢山泉。  
这山泉还有瀑布，哗啦啦地流淌下来，冲击到石头上四处飞溅。他便再也等不及，三下五除二解开了自己的腰带，就往水里跃去。  
皮带开扣时的那一声轻响，却被解读为了求欢的信号。七濑遥被面前茶发的男孩抱住，他浑身滚烫，皮肤是不曾体会过的高温。

橘真琴的眼神都迷离开来，残存的意识让他手上的动作毫不停歇。摸到泳裤的光滑面料，他更是心急得要将它撕破。七濑遥推开他，语气冷淡，像是十二月的飞霜。  
“离我远一点。”  
橘真琴不知道怎么回事，抬了眼睛看人，一字一顿地咬出那几个字。  
“七，濑，遥。”  
七濑遥此时退后了几步，语气软了点：“你是谁？”  
橘真琴抬头望天，又开始一个字一个字地往外蹦：“橘，真，琴。”他此时不再蜷缩在水中，赤裸着身子露出水面，还没来得及说下一句话就被七濑遥丢了自己的衣服过来。  
“把衣服穿上。”

橘真琴捧着衣服，皱着眉：“热……”  
七濑遥看不得这年头还有人一丝不挂在露天水域中，只当他是瞎说，半推半按地让人把衣服穿上。虽然穿上衣服，七濑遥也没敢再往橘真琴的下身打量——他实在是没见过这种情形。  
橘真琴倒是不以为意，跟七濑遥说话的时候手还在抚摸着自己的那处，看上去就像是再正常不过的事情。不知道是不是因为他的动作，那一处又明显大了些，隆起一个包。

七濑遥皱眉：“把手放开。”  
“难受……”  
七濑遥皱眉：“难受也不能这样啊……”  
橘真琴低下头小声地嘀嘀咕咕起来，一句话给他说得不成样子，七濑遥竖起耳朵也就只听清了“发情期”这几个字。

半晌过后。  
“所以……你不是人类？”  
“嗯……”橘真琴点头，手又想开始摩挲，无奈在七濑遥鹰隼般的目光下，讪讪地收了手，把手泡进水里。他坐在岸边，学着七濑遥先前的样子把裤腿挽起来，露出两截小腿在水里一晃一晃，溅起水花。  
七濑遥好不容易才摸索清楚和橘真琴的谈话方式。  
——橘真琴可以回答一般疑问句，特殊疑问句只能答得上简单的几句，吐字清楚，但是语速有点慢。

七濑遥也不知道自己在这里浪费时间干嘛。  
他越想前几天的事就越窝火，没再搭理橘真琴，转身就要走。  
才走没几步就听到橘真琴试探性地叫他。  
“七濑遥？”  
这会倒是说得连贯了。  
七濑遥回头看他，听到橘真琴说。  
“我，可以，插，你这里，吗。”  
七濑遥原地石化。

就在刚刚橘真琴又把裤子脱了下来。  
七濑遥实在看不下去，动手又帮他提了上去。  
“你到底要怎么样？”  
橘真琴：“@#￥%&”  
七濑遥扶额，换了种说法：“你是发情期吗？”  
橘真琴：“嗯。”  
七濑遥发挥自己的推理能力：“发情期要这样做？”  
橘真琴：“嗯。”  
七濑遥觉得自己搞明白了一个毫无意义的问题，他挥挥手表示自己要走了：“会有人来的，让别人做吧。”

他面前的男孩抱住他，比他还要高上一头的男孩温热的鼻息萦绕在他的耳边：“难受……”七濑遥抬起面前人的脸，看到他的脸愈发潮红起来，温度也在不断升高。橘真琴没有什么力气，软绵绵地瘫在面前人的怀里，因为高温而干涸的嘴唇一张一合吐出剩下的词句。  
“做了……愿望……”  
七濑遥脑子嗡的一响，他抓住面前人的衣服领子。  
“我和你做，你会实现我的愿望吗？”  
“嗯……”

一切顺理成章地发生了。两人没有什么经验，过了没多久就缴械投降。  
橘真琴蹲在水里，目送他离开。他看着他走向远方的炊烟里，心里有点说不上来的感受。

七濑遥拿了选拔赛的第一名。  
他推开那些想要采访他的人，一个人躲进淋浴间。水流下他的面颊，流遍他的全身。  
他的压力好像一瞬间都消失了，像是飞到了天上。  
他无力地跪坐在淋浴间的地板上，温暖的水流将他包裹融化，他睁开眼睛，睫毛被模糊的水汽打湿。  
他胡乱抓了两把头发，就走出去用毛巾擦干全身。外面设有吹风筒，在呜呜的风声里，他走神了一小会，发现时有一小撮发尾已经有点烧焦。

他又去了一趟山泉。  
橘真琴看到他，像是想了想的样子，只探出半个身子来，其余半截淹没在水下。  
七濑遥坐在山泉边，看着橘真琴的眸子，一瞬间那些错乱的情绪都被水声淹没，他也不知道自己怎么就开了口。  
“如果和你做的话，愿望都会实现吗？”  
“嗯。”橘真琴点点头，撑着脑袋看他。  
七濑遥沉默了一会，听到橘真琴说。  
“你穿了，新的制服，之前的，那套，可以，留给我吗？”  
他点点头。  
橘真琴也点点头：“要做吗？”  
七濑遥点点头。

七濑遥经常来山泉。  
橘真琴时常能尝到他的手艺，或是草莓大福或是蓝莓慕斯，他满足地吃着，两个人有时候也会有一搭没一搭地闲聊。  
然后他们就做，然后他们分别。

七濑遥知道了很多东西，比如说橘真琴是天上的神明坠落到这里的山泉，比如说他喜欢巧克力蛋糕和绿咖喱，比如说他的记忆力不太好。七濑遥发现他时常会忘掉一些他们谈话的内容，有些时候一件事情说上三遍他也毫不察觉。  
七濑遥和橘真琴道了别，他要去参加世界大赛了，可能要很长一段时间不能够见到他了。  
橘真琴垂了头，声音有点闷闷的。  
“那我们能不能，一起去镇上走一走？”

暮色四垂，没人会打量两个穿着制服的高中生。他们还是闲聊着，聊自己的家，聊自己的生活。  
七濑遥想起来他没有太打听过橘真琴的过去，便开口：“你是怎么来到人间的？”  
“天堂，失火了。”橘真琴慢慢地回答他，“我原来是，天上的神明，因为，天堂失火，掉下凡间。我的记忆，有点，破碎，天堂，具体是，因为什么原因，失火，我，已经，不记得了。”  
七濑遥拿他打趣：“我知道你记忆不太好。”  
橘真琴笑了一下当做是回应，他调转目光，看到远处有一对牵手的男女。他离七濑遥挨得近了些，伸开五指，仔仔细细地把手和他的手合在一起。  
七濑遥还没从震惊里清醒过来，就听到橘真琴说。  
“喜欢。”

世界大赛结束的那一天，也是七濑遥登上最高领奖台的那一天。世界各国的记者都来采访优秀选手，熙熙攘攘围了好一大圈人，他被围在中心，长枪短炮对着，听到有人发问。  
“对您来说，最重要的人在现场吗？如果在的话，可以请您说说获奖感受和对他要说的话吗？”  
七濑遥目光飘忽了一下，他捻起自己被烧焦的那一小撮发尾，心里突然透亮起来。

当“世界冠军缺席新闻发布会”的消息传遍大街小巷的时候，月色之下，七濑遥已经跑到了山泉旁。  
他呼唤着橘真琴的名字。  
橘真琴在月色下从水下探出头来，他定定地看着七濑遥，像是要读尽他的过去。他的眼睛转了转，浮现出一点困惑：“你在叫我吗？”  
七濑遥点点头，他迫不及待地抱住他，却感受到面前人的迟疑。  
橘真琴轻轻地推开他：“我们好像不认识吧？”  
七濑遥的瞳孔不可置信地放大，他摊开左手掌心，右手拉过橘真琴的手按在自己的掌上。他仔仔细细地将五指和他的五指扣紧，抬起头来看他的男孩。  
神明只是偏着头微微蹙起眉心，睫毛扫过下眼睑，神态完美得像是一尊大理石雕塑。

“喜欢。”七濑遥如是说，他没有松开他的手。  
神明这时候看他，露出毫无瑕疵的微笑。  
“神明和凡人是不能相爱的。”  
橘真琴用最轻的力度拨开他的指，就像是拂去羽毛上的灰尘一样轻柔。动作很轻，可是指和指的交错，却松得快极了。  
他抚了抚头发，露出一个宽慰的笑，转身没入月色和水色的交汇处。  
在他转身的那一瞬间，七濑遥发觉，他的男孩，已经能把人类的语言，说得如此流畅。

橘真琴感觉被抱住了。  
说不上来是什么感觉，他第一次被人扳过脑袋来吻，唇齿间都是迷乱的气息。  
他们接吻，在唇齿的勾连间交换彼此的诚意。  
七濑遥在吻上去的那一瞬间看到了那些记忆的碎片，看到在天堂的大火因他的神明而起。那是一个风和日丽的夏日午后，他的神明站在云端俯瞰人间，看到蓝墨的发而情动。天堂万物皆有具象，连爱和恨都能具体。爱火熊熊，而跨越天地界限的爱，向来不为天上所容。  
他看到愤怒的神明们站在失火的天堂前刻薄地加上诅咒，封锁橘真琴关于七濑遥的一切记忆，连同这场大火的始末，然后再将他流放人间。  
他们恶毒的唇啊，一张一合。  
他们说，那让我们看吧，看看这神明和凡人的爱，将万物荒芜。

橘真琴记忆的枷锁被那一个轻柔的吻攻破，他回想起来他本来就爱上的是他，那所谓的偶遇，本就是命中注定。  
人间的诅咒减半，他关于七濑遥的记忆也在慢慢褪色。但是他的男孩啊，披着月色狂奔，用吻将他拯救回灿烂的山川河流。

橘真琴看到那些日夜里七濑遥在泳池里毫不倦怠地游泳练习，看到秒表的计时不甘地咬唇，一直把自己折腾到脚都抽了筋才罢休。水波泛滥，他在里面起起伏伏，毫无疑问是凫水的好手。  
他看到七濑遥坐在角落里等到所有人都离开，假装听不见那些落井下石的话，在淋浴间里混杂着雾气和水汽掉眼泪。  
他知道的，他的男孩，生来不凡。

“告诉你件事情——其实，我没有将愿望成真的能力。”他们并排坐在山泉边，两双腿都浸没在水里。看到七濑遥像是要问出什么似的，橘真琴侧过脸去抢先一步吻上他的唇。  
接完吻后的七濑遥释怀地笑笑，转移话题。  
“那么，你有什么能力呢，神明大人？”

橘真琴翻身将他压在身下。  
“试试就知道了。”

-END-


End file.
